Sharing is Caring
by MelanieCharmed
Summary: Sam is going to be a father; Peyton is pregnant; Dean finds himself in love with Brooke AND Castiel; Castiel and Brooke bond strangely over their love for Dean; Dean/Castiel/Brooke; Sam/Peyton; WARNING: Sexual content and threesomes


**This is for Kyla because she listened to me bitch today…those on her twitter would know me as one of the ones she was talking about all upset about Jared marrying the skank today…you are all entitled to your opinions—I think she's a skank who can't act for shit, but if he's happy, I'm happy too, so…yay.**

**Kyla likes Brooke Davis…I'm a Peyton Sawyer kind of gal, and a Sam Winchester kind of girl, so I have a DEEP love for Sam and Peyton…so they appear in this story even though Dean/Castiel is the main focus, with a Dean/Castiel/Brooke threesome storyline thrown on in there to make Kyla happy since she's all Dean/Brooke, Brooke/Castiel, Castiel/Dean so…why not just make them have a happy love fest? Besides, I figured I should focus on some plot…so why not try with this?**

**I write short chapters, and this story is going to be incredibly dirty, with some angst and a lot of love…so enjoy or don't, it's up to you.**

**P.S. Kyla: If the Hulk and Batman fought…the Hulk would win…that's not me defending my man, that is the truth. =)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing. No Supernatural. No One Tree Hill. Nada.**

**XoXoX**

Brooke Davis lay on the bed in the motel room with one arm under her head as a pillow, the other hand outstretched to click her mouse to her laptop. She heaved a heavy sigh and looked up past her chocolate brown bangs as the door opened, Peyton Sawyer walking in, a brown paper bag in one hand, her blonde curls pulled back into a tight ponytail. The brunette rolled her eyes and looked back at her computer, the blonde making a face and then tossing her keys onto the bed that _she_ had chosen.

"Just make sure you pee _on_ the stick, and _then_ you can come out and we can wait for the answer to your question." Brooke said, closing her eyes and groaning. "One week, P Sawyer…one week _without_ word from Dean _or_ Sam _or_ Cas. I _swear_ if Sam knocked you up and then took off with no word, I'm going to fucking _kill_ him!"

Peyton just nodded and went into the bathroom, peeing on the pregnancy test and then washing her hands, going out to sit on her bed. She left the test on the edge of the sink and she was trying _so_ hard to just get her mind off of it and to let the chips fall where they may. This was going to be difficult for her if she _was_ pregnant, and she _knew_ that, but at the same time she _wanted_ this…and she missed Sam.

"You get _really_ cranky when you're celibate." Peyton told Brooke, who was now chewing her fingernails. "Stop that, B."

Brooke sighed loudly. "I don't _mean_ too."

Peyton laughed a little. "Whatever...you tried calling them again?"

"Fuckers won't pick up." Brooke said shrugging. "I say we ditch them and just become lesbians and raise your baby together."

Peyton laughed again. "Tempting offer but…no."

"Okay, then…what does the test say?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't even know if I _wanna_ know." Peyton admitted.

**XoXoX**

"Brooke is going to castrate me." Dean said dismally, running his hands through his sex hair as Castiel kissed his bare shoulder.

The covers were covering everything they needed to cover for Sam's sake, and Dean sighed when Castiel kissed his shoulder again. Normally he enjoyed the closeness with Castiel, but he hadn't had the heart to tell Brooke about Castiel yet—it just didn't seem like the right time. Dean was still getting used to the idea of having sex with men, and he didn't want Brooke of _all_ people to make him feel bad about it. Somehow, Dean had fallen in love with his pretty girl _and_ his angel and he didn't know how to handle this.

"She'll understand if you give her the chance." Castiel told him, running his fingertips down Dean's arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. "Just…talk to her. You said that she was understanding."

Dean nodded and then turned to look at his lover. "She _is_, Cas, she just…Brooke Davis does _not_ share things."

"If she loves you, she'll understand." Castiel replied, kissing Dean and smiling when his mouth was responsive to his own.

"You have the most _twisted_ logic." Sam said as he set coffee down, having already come into the room. "I need to get back to my girlfriend before she decides I'm not worth all this anymore—and Brooke Davis _doesn't_ share."

"See? I told you." Dean said, stealing one last kiss from Castiel before getting up and heading to the bathroom stark nude.

"Dean, can you _please_ cover your junk at least when you walk by me?" Sam asked, shaking his head, his eyes closed as he sipped his coffee.

Dean laughed loudly from the bathroom. "This is how God made me, Sammy!"

**XoXoX**

Peyton took a deep breath and then shook her head for what seemed like the hundredth time as Brooke paced the room. It was definite: Peyton was pregnant with Sam's child and Brooke was listing off different ways to kill Sam and make it look like an accident. So far Peyton had vetoed castration with rusty instruments, running him over with a car and leaving him on the side of the road, getting Castiel to smite him, and hog-tying him up for a demon to play with him—Brooke wasn't even _close_ to being out of ideas though.

"I know! We'll kidnap him, and then lock him in a basement and he can starve! Or! Or! Cut him and he can bleed to death—while of course tied up and locked in a basement." Brooke exclaimed and sighed when Peyton shook her head again. "Peyton, he _left_ you pretty much! The Winchesters _aren't_ coming back!"

"I don't believe that." Peyton said with a shrug. "They were probably just _too_ busy with their last hunt to talk to us."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Dean rubbed off on his brother and now Sam's out partying with skanks and hoes…it was bound to happen eventually. Why did we even get _involved_ with them?!"

Peyton gave Brooke a look. "As I recall, you and Dean hit on each other at the bar, forced Sam and I to talk to each other, and then proceeded to head out to his car to mess around in the backseat."

Brooke paused and then shrugged. "That's _one_ side of the story."

"That's the _only_ side of the story!" Peyton exclaimed and then she laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad it happened though—I love Sam, and I'd never let him go…not even over this."

"Well Dean Winchester had _better_ have a good reason for doing this to _me_, because I already warned him once that I would bounce back, and I have my eyes set on Cas." Brooke told Peyton nodding affirmatively as Peyton rolled her eyes this time. "I mean it's not like Cas isn't my best friend anyway besides you…he's a hottie."

"Speaking of the boys," Peyton said, her phone ringing, "its Sammy."

**NOTE:**

**I **_**TOLD**_** YOU I COULD GO A **_**WHOLE**_** CHAPTER **_**WITHOUT**_** SMUT, KYLA!!**

**Now…I'm gonna go and raid your kitchen…**

**I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
